


Bastet and Little Daniel... Kindred Spirits

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Gee, if I had owned them I'd be worth big bucks. LOL! Since I don't, I'm not.Found another cool site to get alien names: www.fantasynamegenerators.com/alien-names.php(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted father
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Kindred Spirits

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

_Level 12 - Doctor Jackson's office_

"We really need to change that you know." Siler exchanged a strange look with Walter.

"I don't see it myself," replied Walter, a tad bewildered by the tall man beside him. "I mean the boy's still," he air quoted, "Doctor Jackson with all his memories."

A lone eyebrow rose high, as Siler stared down at the shorter man. "Daniel couldn't remember two gate addresses that he used to know off by heart beforehand at that last debrief SG-4 and 7 had."

Crossing his arms, locking eyes with Siler, Walter gave an indignant huff on Daniel's behalf. "With all the Stargate addresses crammed in his head what's it matter if Daniel forgets a few?" Stabbing a finger into the air, he wasn't finished and added for good measure, "If it bothers you so much would you rather instead change that sign to read - Boy Genius at work?"

The obvious retort to that died on Siler's lips when suddenly the door opened and out popped the kid's shaggy blond head."

"Oh! I wondered what was going on out here." Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Daniel blinked owlishly up at the two officers. "Did you need me for anything?"

Walter glared defiantly up at the sergeant, just daring him to say something that might upset their tiny archaeologist.

"Uh no." Siler shook his head. "Just a difference of opinion on a matter we're discussing." Walter's loud snort made him wince.

"Are you all right, Sergeant?" Having stepped out of his office, Daniel looked the older man over and saw no outward signs of distress. However this was Stargate Command and anything was possible. Feeling something twining itself around his legs, he knew it was Bastet. His pet was currently peering up at both men curiously.

"Maybe I'll go check in with Doctor Warner after all," lied Siler. Since Walter kept poking him he added, "seems I've got a pain in my side." More like a pain in my ass, he grumbled silently.

As they left, puzzled by the entire exchange, Daniel continued to stare after them until they were out of sight. Sometimes Siler acted strangely, he thought.

" _Can we go for a walk?_ " Wanting to stretch her legs, Bastet needed to go exploring.

Understanding very well the curious nature of his feline friend, Daniel smiled. They were kindred spirits under the skin. Exploring was in their blood. Happy to indulge her, he closed his office door. " _Now that I'm small I'm only allowed on certain levels of the base unescorted._ "

" _Does that mean we can go? Are you done with your research you were working on?_ " She was anxious to give her paws a workout.

" _For the moment I guess._ " Heading for the elevator, Daniel knew of one area he could take her. " _I'm allowed in the control room by myself. So let's go there first._ " Pressing the button that would take them down to level thirty, he waited for the door to slide open. " _Sometimes they need me up there to meet and greet friendly off-worlders._ "

Leaving the elevator they continued down the winding corridors. Upon passing one of the briefing rooms Bastet suddenly stopped which nearly resulted on Daniel nearly tripping over her. Regaining his balance, he wondered what she sensed this time.

The closer she got to the door, her hair stood on end. Hissing, Bastet's paw rested on the closed door. Staring up into Daniel's questioning eyes, she said one word... " _Goa'uld!_ "

" _Maybe Teal'c or a Tok'ra operative is in there_ ," suggested Daniel, not willing to barge in unannounced in case they were wrong. He figured if a Goa'uld got this far they were in really big trouble. However, there wasn't any sounds coming from the inside of the briefing room to indicated any problem.

Relaxing her stance, Bastet still was somewhat wary. " _Perhaps_."

Continuing on their way to the control room, Daniel and Bastet joined Walter. "Hey is Siler okay?"

With a straight face, trying hard to hide his amusement at the question, Walter nodded. "He'll live."

Which really didn't explain much to Daniel's satisfaction but he let it drop. "Ummmm," he smacked his lips together, "have any of our off-world allies come visiting today?"

Swiveling his chair around to look at the child, Walter frowned. "Odd you asked that." Tapping his console with a finger, he remembered their visitors from earlier today. "Ambassador Bol'elf from P4X-916, along with his guard, are with General Hammond in one of the briefing rooms."

"On this level?" Swallowing down the lump building up in his throat, Daniel had a really bad feeling now. Bastet, by his feet, kept silent.

"Uh huh."

"Is Teal'c there as well because I was looking for him." That was as good an excuse as any to discover if there was a Goa'uld on the base, or so Daniel believed.

"No. He's still off-world with your dad and Major Carter." Walter had thought the boy knew that already. "It wasn't supposed to take them very long. A quick trip to look over some artifacts that SG-7 found. Guess General Hammond wanted to make sure it was safe to bring them back here."

"Oh. Dad was in a hurry when he dropped me off. Probably it slipped his mind to tell me all about it when he left me at my office." Lying shouldn't be coming second nature to him and he felt sort of bad doing it but it was all in a good cause. About to leave, he had one more question to pose. "And you're sure we don't have any visiting Tok'ra here?"

"None that I know of." Granted Walter had just gotten back after having been relieved for a few hours. Maybe a Tok'ra had come through. The way the kid kept asking questions, though, began to worry him. "Daniel, is something up that I should be aware of?" Two things gave Walter pause the more he thought about it. Teal'c and the Tok'ra both carried symbiotes and the kid had asked about both of them.

Responding honestly, Daniel said, "I'm not sure yet. I'll get back to you." Picking up Bastet, he headed back down the steps running quickly down the corridors again to the briefing room they had originally passed up. Placing his pet back down he tried the closed door. It opened easily which surprised him because normally they were locked when in use. Both of them poked their small faces inside, hoping not to be seen... and that's when the whole shebang started.

Bastet ended up launching herself in mid-air at a short thin man, elegantly dressed, who was sitting down opposite General Hammond. Daniel shouted for her to stop which, of course, she ignored with impudence. No longer having claws, Bastet relied on her powerful body to do as much damage as she could. She was all over her hapless victim.

In the meantime, Daniel danced around the giant alien guard. Ducking in-between the man's legs, just out of reach of a pair of very huge hands, he heard the general give voice to several expletives that would have had Daniel putting money into a swear jar if he'd had said them in front of his dad. As General Hammond kept shouting at him and Bastet to stand down, Daniel was doing his best to reach the older officer. It was a tricky thing because that giant kept chasing him around the table.

SG-2, Lou Ferretti's team, were trying to wrestle off Bastet from their alien visitor. Sad to say, they were unsuccessful in their endeavors. Finally, during all the hullabaloo, Daniel was able to put a chair in-between himself and the giant giving him enough time to throw himself into the general's arms. " _GOA'ULD!_ " he screamed. Pointing at the smaller alien in battle still with his pet. Feeling the strength of the arms holding him, Daniel melted into the embrace.

There was never a moment of doubt in Hammond's mind and heart when the little boy had shouted the one word he dreaded. "Ferretti! Have your men put both of our visitors in the holding cells until this is cleared up!" Feeling the small body he held protectively shaking, Hammond ran a soothing hand up and down Daniel's back. "That is if Bastet takes pity on Ambassador Bol'elf and let's us have him."

"Bastet," snapped Daniel to get her attention, "let him go." She listened to him but kept hissing at the alien until he was taken out of the room.

Now that the only occupants were himself and the major, Hammond sat Daniel down on top of the table. Noting Bastet was all snuggled up against the little boy, he suppressed a smile. "Now would you kindly like to explain what in Sam Hill all that was about?"

"Well, Sir, Bastet can sort of sense the presence of a Goa'uld."

"When we held your birthday party here, Teal'c later mentioned to me her odd reaction to him." Sharing a long look over Daniel's head with Ferretti, Hammond patiently waited for the child to continue.

"Earlier we passed this way and Bastet stopped and hissed at the door. I figured that Teal'c or a Tok'ra operative was in there so I kept on walking to the control room. Then I found out Teal'c wasn't even on the base nor did we have any Tok'ra visiting."

"So you two came back here to check out a theory." Hammond has gotten good at knowing how Daniel's mind works, whether the boy's big or small. "Ferretti, go see if the ambassador and his guard are carrying extra passengers and then report back to me immediately. We'll be in my office."

"Yes, Sir." Saluting the general, Ferretti winked at the kid before he left them.

"If this pans out Bastet may end up being worth her weight in cat food and the SGC will pick up the tab." His words elicited delightful giggles from the small imp along with a loud meow from the boy's pet. Helping Daniel down Hammond escorted them out of the room.

++++

_An hour later - General Hammond's office_

It took less time than he thought, when Major Ferretti came to check in with the general. "It was a struggle at first," he swiped at his brow. "Doctor Fraiser had to administer a drug to knock them out before she could examine them for a pouch."

"And?" Hammond was impatient for an answer.

"I'd say Bastet just earned herself a bagful of kitty treats." Grinning from ear to ear, Ferretti petted the feline's head as she leaned into his touch. "Ya know, Daniel, your cat's taking after you... finding trouble."

"We're kindred spirits, Lou," beamed Daniel with a megawatt smile.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this one to TPTB at the Pentagon but," his eyes were kind as they rested on young Daniel and the cat, "we are in Bastet's debt. God alone knows what would have happened if she hadn't sniffed them out."

"Don't forget the cat food, General Hammond." Laughing, Daniel hugged his pet until she jumped from his arms. "Or maybe some more toys. I think she's bored with the ones Captain Henderson and his team bought for her."

Twinkling blue eyes observed Bastet investigating his office. "Duly noted, son."

"Wait til Colonel O'Neill hears about this," chortled Ferretti with a wry glance he shot at Daniel.

"I'll do better than tell him, Major," drawled Hammond. "I'll show him the video." Dismissing Ferretti, he reached for the intercom on his desk. Pushing a button he called out, "Walter, check the prices on cat food and toys over at the local PetSmart store." The bewildered voice that came back made Hammond chuckle. "Just do as I asked. I'll explain later."

"Looks like you're going to be one spoiled cat." Stroking her soft fur, Bastet purred. Daniel wondered what dad was going to say. He knew one thing for certain, dad was going to be very upset that Daniel had ended up in a room with two Goa'ulds. Well, as Captain Henderson always likes to say - he'll cross that bridge later.

" _Daniel, does this mean I'll get to stay on the base more often?_ " Curled up around the boy's neck, Bastet's one paw played with a strand of Daniel's long hair.

" _Sure sounded like it from what the general said. You're a hero._ " Giggling softly, Daniel let her paws mess up his hair.

Sitting back in his chair, Hammond's eyes narrowed upon the pair. If he didn't know better, he'd swear those two were communicating with each other. It had been a rough beginning to the day and his thoughts were getting away from him. If such a thing were even possible, Daniel would have told them. No, it was simply the closeness he witnessed between the boy and his pet. Nothing more... nothing less.

 _The End... or is it?_


End file.
